The invention relates to an aerial transport installation by carrier-hauling cable according to the preamble of claim 1. A known installation of the kind mentioned, notably a gondola lift, comprises a radio link between the terminals and the cars to transmit information to the transported passengers, for example if an incident occurs. The radio link is subject to interference and blind areas and requires an authorization to transmit on a given frequency. It has already been proposed to overcome these drawbacks by using the cable as an electrical conductor transmitting signals to the cars or vehicles on the line. The cable must be isolated from the ground, which involves installation and supervision constraints and does not allow a lightning arrestor to be used. Another solution consists in creating a telephone link via a special wire, but this solution is costly and fragile.
Another known accomplishment (FR-A-1,219,017 and FR-A-1,460,621) is inductive transmission via the transporting cable using on emission and receipt annular or toroidal transformers through which the cable passes. This solution can be used for vehicles which remain permanently coupled to the cable, the cable not running on support or holding sheaves.